


Trixie Fixes Everything

by Londonrose98



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe and Dan are worried parents, F/M, Getting Back Together, God is Meddling, Happy Ending, I Don't Even Know, Lucifer is sad, Post-Season/Series 04, This just happned, Trixie fixes everything, Trixie is fed up, dan has a girlfriend who knows, dan knows, everyone is sad, trixie is a badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Londonrose98/pseuds/Londonrose98
Summary: It has been 4 years since Lucifer left and went back to Hell. Life has gone on but Chloe is still in love with him and missing him. Trixie is in high school and decided to fix everything. God is trying to make amends and doesn't know how to do it right. Trixie is determined to make everything right again and will do anything for that to happen.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, God & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Trixie Decker & Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 7
Kudos: 174





	Trixie Fixes Everything

Four years post the end season 4

7:30 AM Monday morning

“Trixie Babe, you gotta get up or you are gonna be late for the bus! And I don’t have time to drive you today, I gotta meet your dad for a case.” Chloe shouted through the door. 

“I’m up, I’m up mom!” Trixie responded as she quickly shoved everything that was definitely non-school approved into the backpack on her bed. She threw the backpack over her shoulder and made sure that she looked presentable for “school”. Nothing was amiss to give her mom the slightest clue that anything was different then it had been for the last 4 years. 

As she walked out of her room and into the living area she caught sight of her mom, she was leaning against the counter wearing a white button down and sweatpants. 4 years ago after Lucifer went back to Hell, mom had appeared one day with a few of his shirts and no one said anything against it. Even Dan and Maze. Chole appeared to be playing with her necklace which could only be the bullet necklace that Lucifer had given her, today wasn’t going to be a good day for Chloe but she would put on her mask and get through it, just as she had since she was left on the balcony. Trixie was quiet as she approached but eventually her mom realized she was there and the mask slipped on. 

“Hey mom, Linda texted and asked if I could babysit Charlie after school, is that ok? Apparently everyone else has somewhere to be tonight. She said that she would leave dinner for us and bring me home when she gets back tonight.” Trixie asked as she subtly crossed her fingers behind her back. She could imagine Lucifers outrage that she was lying but pushed it away, it was worth it. 

“Yeah, sure that’s fine. That actually makes it easier for me. Your dad and I have been stuck on this case for awhile, not having to worry about you for a few extra hours might be helpful.” Chloe said as she moved around the kitchen aimlessly. 

“Ok, great. I have to go, so I don’t miss the bus. But I’ll see you soon ok?” Trixie leaned over and gave her mom a kiss on the check and then grabbed the toast sitting on the counter and turned towards the door. 

“See you tonight, Trixie Babe”, followed her through the door. 

Trixie turned left as she normally did for the bus stop but only walked a few feet before she ducked down an alley two houses down from her own. She bunkered there for 15 minutes and watched the bus come and go without her on it. Soon enough she heard her mom get into the cruser and pull away, off to work. Soon after that she pulled out her phone and called up an uber.

5 minutes the Uber pulled up and she quickly got in before anyone could see. “Where to lady?” The morning uber driver said.

“You know the nightclub Lux?” Trixis said as she pulled her backpack off and onto her lap. 

“Yeah but it’s not open now and it doesn’t serve people your age you know?” The driver was confused to say the least. 

“You drop me off there with no more questions and I’ll give you 5 stars and a good comment.” Trixie wasn’t up for arguing about this. 

“Lux it is.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The traffic to Lux was light since it was still early in the morning and the club area was shutting down for the day. Within 15 minutes she had paid and properly rated the driver before quickly moving inside the building. Lucky for Trixie, the passcodes were still the same since Patrick was running the place for Chloe and Maze who had joint ownership. 

Only a few workers were still there cleaning up but no one paid her much mind, she showed randomly all the time and it didn’t bother any one. Quickly she made her way to the elevator and called it to go up to the penthouse. 

The Penthouse was still in pristine condition for not having been lived in for 4 years, she was pretty sure that her mom slept here some nights when Trixie was with Dan but who was she to judge considering what she is doing here. 

Trixie knew she had to act fast and get to work, she set up the instruments needed and did it all out of the way so that if for some reason anyone came here, they wouldn’t see the residue. 

The candles were placed in a circle and the herbs were strewn around properly. Once Trixie made sure she had all of her knives and supplies, she stepped into the circle and lit the circle of candles around her. She then pulled the paper from her pocket and spoke in a loud and clear voice.

“Ut me ad infernum, ita ut retrieve quae amissa est. Inferno liberabis me ut lucifer.”

Wind began to pick up and there was a loud howling noise and soon Trixie had to close her eyes from the wind. The temperature began to rise and soon it was hot enough she was sweating. 

Then all at once the wind and the noise stopped. The heat was still there and now there was an awful smell of rotten eggs, death and decay. Trixie placed a hand on her hip and grabbed the hell forged blade that she had “forgotten” to give back to Maze last time they had trained. She slowly opened her eyes and blinked a few times to adjust to the ash and dust, the grey light that was just enough to see. 

“Ok, step one down.” Trixie murmured to herself. “Now, where to find the King of Hell in Hell?”

She quickly turned around and tried to get her bearings, not that she had a map or anything. There were thousands of spires of rock going hundreds of feet into the air and the spires created some walkways between the rows of them.

“Now where would the King of Hell place his throne? In a grand hall? Pit of fire? Where can he watch over hell the best? On top of the tallest spire? Oh yeah that's much more probable for Lucifer.” 

With that conclusion Trixie turned around once more and her eyes settled on the tallest rock spire, it was too far away to see if he was there but it was her best shot. She took a deep breath and then immediately began to choke on ash. She quickly grabbed a black bandana from her pack and wrapped it around her mouth and nose to block some of it. Once that was in place she began what could only be a miles long hike towards the spire. 

It could have been days or it could have been weeks, Trixie couldn’t tell. She knew that time down here was pretty awful, she also knew that her parents must know by now that she was missing. She felt bad for worrying them but she knew that this would all pay off in the end. She had to stick to the shadows whenever demons would pass by her but they were pretty uninterested in her, the knives and the outfit she had chosen must have been slightly helpful. That or they were just awful demons. She stopped to rest on her trek only when she had to and she was careful to stay away from any doors. She was also extremely careful with her rations, she didn’t want to run out and was glad that she had overpacked. Maze had told her enough about Hell over the years that she had no trouble knowing what was what. 

Eventually the largest spire was reachable, she could see it and if she looked hard enough to the top she could see the red bottoms of Lucifer’s Louboutin’s. There were more demons circling the bottom of the throne and now that she was obviously approaching, they were beginning to notice her more. The closer she got the more hostile the demons got. 

“Hssss..”

“Rggrr…”

“Human…” 

Ok that one definitely sent shivers down her spine. She didn’t let her face show it though. Before she could do anything more there was a large gust of wind behind her and the demons that had been circling scattered. 

She didn’t have to turn around to know who was behind her. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

9:30 PM Monday night

“Thanks for the ride Dan, I just really didn’t feel like driving all the way back to the station to get my cruiser. Say “hi” to Annie for me alright? You sure you don’t mind swinging by to get me in the morning?” Chloe said as she got out of the car. Annie was Dan’s girlfriend and to say that they all got along well would be an understatement. 

“I will and I don’t mind, but I actually wanted to talk to Trixie about this weekend if you don’t mind?” Dan had plans to propose to Annie this weekend and wanted to double check with Trixie before he did anything. 

“You have asked her 4 times, I don’t think her answer has changed but sure, whatever. Linda should have dropped her off by now.”

Soon they entered the house and noticed that it was still dark. “Monkey? You home yet?” Chloe called out.

No response. 

“It’s a school night, she should be home by now. Linda whouldn’t keep her this late without telling me. Let me call her.” Chloe said as Dan moved into the kitchen to get a drink while they waited. 

Trixie’s cell went straight to voicemail both times that Chloe called her. “Maybe her phone is dead, although why she didn’t take her charger I don’t know.”

“Call Linda, She’ll know.” Dan said as he helped himself to a soda and chips from the cupboard. Chloe rolled her eyes as she saw him raiding her kitchen but didn’t say anything. 

Linda picked up thankfully. 

“Hey Chloe, what’s up?” 

“Hey, when are you dropping Trixie off? It’s a school night, you know.”

“What do you mean Chloe?” Linda had her therapist tone on and Chloe was slightly annoyed. 

“Trixie said she was babysitting Charlie tonight, you texted this morning.” Chloe’s maternal instinct was starting to hum and she could see Dan perk up as he listened to her half of the conversation. 

“No I didn’t. I haven’t seen Trixie since Saturday. I have been with Charlie and Amenadiel all day. Chloe do you need us to come over?”

Chloe didn’t answer and Linda took that as a yes. She quickly hung up the phone and got her boys moving and into the car. 

“Dan, she isn’t at Linda’s. Where is she?” Chloe was starting to get hysterical and Dan raced over. 

“Chlo, we are going to find her. I’m sure this is just some stupid teenage girl prank. I’ll call Maze and you call some of her friends, maybe they know.” Dan guided her to the couch and placed her phone in her hand. 

It took all of Dan's years of a detective to not start freaking out and try and keep his cool. His phone was in his hand before he knew what had happened. 

Maze answered with a usual "What's up douche?" 

"Maze, we think Trixie is missing." There is no way to beat around the bush. 

"Eve and I will be there in 10 minutes." With that, the demon hung up.

Oh yeah, Dan was in the know now. It had been one hell of a night when Maze had finally had it and shown him her real face. Dan definitely didn't faint and wake up with his head on Chloe's lap. Chloe was yelling at Maze about tact and Trixie sat with her face covered in chocolate cake and her phone in her hand. 

Within 15 minutes Maze, Eve, Linda, and Amenadial carrying a sleeping Charlie were crammed in the living room. Chloe had talked to all of Trixies friends and was appalled to find out that she hadn't been in school that day. The school hadn't even bothered to call and if they weren't going to be having a talk about that later. 

"Ok so where would she have gone? Boyfriend?" Linda was the first one to ask. 

"No she doesn’t have a boyfriend, not that I know off.” Chloe said with Maze nodding along with her. 

“Ok so no boyfriend. What’s next, none of her friends have seen her and her phone is dead.” Eve tried to lay it out calmly but you could hear the worry in her voice. 

“Maybe we should split up, look around all her usual haunts and see what we can find.” Dan said as he sat gently next to Chloe. 

“Yeah, let’s do that. Split into pairs and each take a direction of the city. We will meet back here in two hours.” Linda was using her calmest voice which was also very helpful for commanding. 

“Ok, lets go. Dan come on.” Chloe said as she stood up and marched out the door with her jacket in hand.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hell

There was another rush of wind and then what could only be pinions of his wings were at her throat, digging in enough to hurt but not enough to break skin. Trixie slowly raised her hands in the air, showing that she was holding no weapons.

“Care to explain to me what a human is doing in Hell, an alive one at that?” His voice wasn’t the soothing british that she remembered but a rough and scared one that could give nightmares to the right person. 

“I am looking for you.” Trixie was quick to the point, she didn’t want to die before he knew who she was.

“For me? Now whatever does a human what with the devil enough to trapeze their way through Hell to come talk to me.” His voice began to change from the rough one to his british rouge and it brought a small smile to her face. 

“You knew I was here?” Trixie was curious, if he had known why wait for her to come to him.

“Of course I knew, did you think all those demons stayed away from you because you look intimidating? I knew the second your living soul arrived and I must say, I am slightly impressed that you managed this far. Now, tell me what do you desire, human?” 

He still hadn’t moved from behind her and she wasn’t going to force the change in position. Not when his wings were digging into her neck. He also hadn’t noticed the blade on her hip that was a dead give away, she knew he would recognize it once he looked. 

“I want to bring my family back together.”   
He gave a short humorless chuckle. “Well, sadly for you darling. You wasted a trip, I can’t bring the dead back to life. Now I shall have a demon escort you back to the Earth and erase your memories of this place. 

“That’s not what I meant Lucifer!!” Her outburst shocked even her and she felt his wings dip for a moment in surprise before they were back at her neck harder than before.

One of the demons that had been lurking nearby shot forwards. “ YOU DO NOT CALL THE KING BY THAT NAME HUMAN!!”

“It’s alright Lilith. Color me intrigued.” Lucifer didn’t relax his wings but the pressure did lighten. 

“Huh, so you are Lilith. That explains a lot.” Trixie couldn’t hold it in and immediately regretted it. Lilith got so much closer and the smell of death came with her. She looked like she was going to take a bit out of Trixie but stopped just before she got there.

“Lilith.” Lucifer’s voice was back to that deep, rouch, nightmare. 

Lilith then did something that might have been weird but Trixie has spent almost 8 years with a demon and didn’t flinch. She sniffed her neck and pulled back with surprise all over her face.

“Lilith?” This time Lucifer was confused.

“Why do you carry the scent of Mazikeen, human?” Lilth almost growled, Lucifer’s wings immediately dropped and he was suddenly in front of her for the first time in 4 years. 

His hair was still slicked back and his suit was almost impeccable if not for the ash the gathered on it. He was just as she remembered and once again it brought a smile to her face. He had the most adorable look of confusion on his face as if he couldn’t figure out what was staring him in the face. 

“Are you sure Lilith? She smells of Mazikeen?” 

“She even carries Mazikeen’s blade on her hip. Look, My King.” Trixie noticed Lilith’s hand-like claws for the first time and was glad that it had only been Lucifer’s wings to threaten her. 

Lucifer’s eyes dropped to her hip where the blade she had borrowed from Maze was resting in a belt loop. His eyes then began to look over her whole being and noticed the other items she had borrowed from Maze over the years. His eyes finally made it up to her covered face and into her eyes. He stared into them for a moment until the recognition hit him like a truck.  
“Beatrice?” His voice was quiet but the despair was there for everyone to hear. If he wasn’t the King of Hell and had an image to maintain then she swore he would have had tears in his eyes.

“Like I said, I want my family back together.” Trixie didn’t flinch when he was suddenly in her space more than Lilith had been. He reached out and grabbed her wrist, before she knew what was happening they were surrounded by shadows and wind. Her eyes closed against the wind once more. She hoped he wasn’t taking her back yet. 

The wind dies down and the smell of Hell still lingered but now was a lot less worse. She could no longer feel the ash landing on her skin and slowly opened her eyes. 

She was no longer standing in between the rock spires at the bottom of Lucifer’s throne. Lilith was nowhere to be found and Lucifer was turned with his back to her. She looked around the room and noticed how grand it was, it must have been some sort of throne room.

It was carved entirely of black marble with gold accents throughout the whole room. There was a large throne at the top of a dais with 5 large steps leading up to it. The throne itself was huge with an open back which must have been for Lucifer’s wings if he wanted to have them out. There were two large balck masses next to the throne and was a jolt she realized they were dogs, or hell hounds. Her eyes kept moving, taking in the whole room, everything was balck and gold, the sides of the rooms lined with black columns reached a ceiling that she couldn’t see. 

Trixie’s eyes finally settled back on Lucifer who had sat down on the stairs leading to the throne and had one of the hounds’ head in his lap. The other had moved to sit right next to his other side. 

“So, Hell Hounds. That’s cool.” She needed to break the silence somehow. 

Lucifer let out a humorless chuckle and just motioned for her to come sit by him. “They won’t hurt you, Urchin.”

Trixie let a wide smile come to her face at the old nickname and bounded over to sit with him but didn’t touch them. 

Lucifer pointed to the one on his lab, “This is Doniam, and that one next to you is Redbite. They are my most trusted hounds, I raised them from pups after I fell. They have known me about as long as Maze. By the way does she know you stole her dagger?”

“No..? Maybe. I don’t know. That’s really cool that they have been with you that long, they seem sweet.” Trixie wanted to reach out and pet one but refrained.

“They are viscous Hell Hounds but they can be sweet when there is no danger. You can pet them, they won’t do anything to you. I won’t allow it.” Trixie was quick to reach a hand out to each hound and began showering them with love. 

“I assume since my brother isn’t down here getting you, that no one knows about this inane plan.” Lucifer asked after a few moments of silence.

Trixie nodded. 

“You arrived here 3 months ago in Hell time, that means it’s been at least 12 hours on Earth. Did you come up with an acceptable excuse for your absence?” He didn’t sound angry but she knew that he was building up to it, he wanted all the facts before he reacted. He had spent enough time working with the police force. 

“Babysitting Charlie.” 

“And did you leave some kind of note or explanation?” He asked.

“No.”

“Trixie, what do you expect from this trip? I can’t come back to Earth, Hell needs a king and I won’t put anyone in danger again by leaving my post.”

“That’s the thing Lucifer, I don’t think it is your post anymore Lucifer. And I know what you're gonna say but hear me out.” She stopped his protest and waited for him to nod before continuing. 

“I have prayed to your father and anyone else who would listen for years. Ever since mom came home that night and told me that you were gone. I did research and I read books but I never would have found what I needed to get down here with some kind of intervention. I don’t remember what happened but I had a dream and I woke up with a note in my hand with the spell and the ingredients for the ritual written on it. Someone had to send that to me and who else but your father. I think this is his way of telling you that you are free. You don’t have to stay here and can come home.”

“I admit that it is odd how you came across the information to get down here but I don’t believe that it was my father telling you anything.” Lucifer said as he continued to pet Doniam. 

“You never know until you try Lucifer.”

“But I won’t try and I won’t put anyone else in danger because of a dream you had Beatrice.”

“Lucifer!”   
Before he could get another word out there was a bright flash of light behind her and Lucifer dove over her with his wings out to protect her from it. She could feel the heat it gave off and was glad for the extra layer of protection. 

Lucifer shouted something into the light in a rough ancient language that sounded like music but also grinding metal at the same time. The light faded away to nothing but she could feel the presence of someone else in the room now. Lucifer pulled his wings away from the cage around her but kept them out blocking her view of whoever had just appeared. He turned his neck to check her over before turning back to the new person. Trixie, no longer afraid popped her head over his shoulder and stood on her tippy toes. 

The man that now stood there was older but distinguished. His hair and his beard matched the same shade of grey and all was well trimmed. His eyes were a bright blue and he had a tentative smile on his face as he looked at both of them. His outfit was as well put together as Lucifer’s was but instead of dark colors it was a pale salmon color. He had his hands clasped together in front of him and waited for one of them to speak. 

Trixie could Lucifer’s face from her perch on his shoulder and knew he wasn’t going to say anything first. So she did.

“God?”

God let out a slightly bigger smile and nodded. “Hello Beatrice.”

“Cool.”

Lucifer turned towards her at that with an offended look on his face. “Traitor!” 

“Hey, I still think you are the coolest, he is just like 2nd coolest. Sorry God.”

“It is alright my child. Samea-Lucifer is very cool, I don’t mind being second in your mind.”

“See…” Trixie turned and stuck her tongue out at Lucifer and he did the mature thing and returned the gesture. She had also managed to distract him from God’s stumble on his name and was grateful that he didn’t comment on it. 

“What are you doing here Dad?” Lucifer had apparently gotten his wits back and was back to be on guard. 

“I wanted to talk. I wanted to apologize and ....” 

Lucifer cut him off, “What?!”

“My son, I was wrong. I should not have punished you for just being curious. I created you that way and then when the time came, I didn’t know how to react. I should never have let you fall and everything else that has happened to you my son.”

Lucifer didn’t say anything to that but gently shrugged Trixie off his back and turned to walk back to his perch on the stairs. She quickly followed him and snuggled into his side with Doniam and Redbite.

“I know you have no reason to trust what I say and I know that you have every reason to hate me. But Beatrice is correct, I did use her as a messenger to you and I now know that it was wrong to not just come to you. I should not rely on a vague message to try and repair a relationship that I destroyed and I should not have put her in harm's way to do so.”

“So what, just like that my punishment is lifted and I am free to do as I want? Just with a few pretty words and a wave of your hand. What about Hell, I won’t be having demons coming after the people that I love.”

“Yes, I know that we have a long way to go before you even begin to trust me again but for this I do hope that you believe me. Jael will be coming down to take up the post and in a few hundred years, another angel will take his place. There will always be an angel on the throne of Hell but it will never be you again my son. You will be free to be on Earth and when the time comes, you will be welcomed back into heaven where you may be with your loved ones for the rest of eternity.” 

“And what do you want in return? You would never do something like this without getting something out of it.” Lucifer’s hand had abandoned Redbite and was now holding on to Trixie. 

“The only thing I want is an opportunity to rebuild our relationship, my son. I know that you may not want to, but I really would love it if we could start again. I have done horrible things to you and I want to fix that.”

“Lucifer, it sounds legit. And he is here, talking to you. Even Amenadial has said he hasn’t seen him in eons and remember he is supposedly the favorite.” Trixie desperately wanted Lucifer to believe in what his father was saying. 

“And what happens when you decided that you are done being nice, am I dragged back to Hell and left to rot with even more memories to torture me. Or what about when you run out of other children to put down here, does the cycle start again?”

“That won’t happen Lucifer and I told you will never have to be here again if you don’t want to be. You can go back to earth and back to your family up there. You can even take your hounds if you want to, I know they mean a lot to you.”

“Lucifer, it sounds like he means it. I don’t think this is some trick. Trust him, for me?” Trixie begged Lucifer quietly as they sat looking at God. 

“I am probably going to regret this but, Ok. And I want to bring my hounds.” He stood up and Trixie grabbed on to his arm gently and together with Doniam and Redbite at their heels they walked back to God. 

“Thank you my son, for trusting me. And thank you as well Beatrice for being here. Now I would like to come with you if you don’t mind. I would like to meet my grandson as well.” Neither of them were going to argue with him. 

Lucifer grabbed Trixie and wrapped her up in his wings before the light was back from before and she had to shut her eyes against it once more. 

When she opened them again, she was standing in the penthouse of Lux once more, this time joined by two immortal beings and two hellhounds. 

“I figured we could drive from here, I have always wanted to try it.” For a single moment the creator of the universe resembled a child on Christmas and it was the best thing to have ever seen. 

“Sure, but let me change. I have been wearing the same thing for centuries.” Lucifer walked off into his bedroom and by extension his closet. 

He poked his head out a moment later, “Urchin, where are all of my white shirts?”

Trixie cocked her head to the side, “Uhh, mom stole them…”

Lucifer’s eyebrows rose and a delighted smile came across his face. “Well that is certainly acceptable.”

His head disappeared again and then two moments later he walked out in a 3 piece black suit with a royal purple shirt and pocket square to match. 

“Much better, now let’s go.” He grabbed Trixie by the shoulders and gave a short whistle for the hounds to follow before entering the elevator, not turning around to make sure his father was following. They entered the covered parking lot to see that his Corvette was still in its place. 

“Well, I guess we can’t take the Corvette, that’s a shame. Onwards.”, soon enough they were all seated in a vintage black Impala. Trixie was sitting in the shotgun with Doniam at her feet and God was behind her with Redbite. Lucifer of course seated in the drivers spot looking calm and collected. Once everything was settled they were off, driving towards the Decker residence. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Decker Household  
0200 AM Tuesday 

“So, no one found anything?” Chloe asked for the 50th time since they had all returned from their search and hour ago. By now Annie had joined them and was stress cooking in the kitchen because they had no leads. Charlie was sleeping in Trixie’s room and it looked like they were going to be there all night. 

“No, Decker. I am sorry. I usually find anyone if I look even slightly. I don’t know what’s wrong this time.” Maze was doing her best to keep her emotions in check but was failing. 

“It’s not just you Maze, No one can find her anywhere. I even went flying over the city, just to see.” Amenadial said as he wrapped his arms around Linda on the couch.

After that, they all sat in silence once more.

After 10 minutes, Maze suddenly stood up in shock.

“What, Maze What?” Chloe leaped up after her and was in her face. 

“Shh.” Maze lifted a finger to Chloe’s lips but it wasn’t needed. Maze began to sniff and resemble the demon she was more than the rough human she pretended to be.

“It’s impossible.” Maze had an odd look on her face but slowly walked to the door of the apartment. She paused for a moment before opening the door and dropping to her knees. Out of the darkness came two dog-like figures and the barreled in Maze but barely moved her. Maze then began to pet and rub the creatures like she knew them and they were her pets. 

Maze’s gaze eventually left the shadowy figures and rose to meet someone in the shadows. She quickly moved out of her crouch and into a proper bow. It was suffice to say that everyone behind Maze was extremely confused. 

“Domine mi”

Now everyone but Amenadial was confused, he left the place in front of Linda to stand behind Maze’s prone form. His smile was brighter than spotlights when he saw the two figures in the shadows outside. 

“Brother.” 

Out from the shadows came Lucifer, dressed impeccably. He stopped at the threshold and looked down at Maze. 

“You may rise Mazikeen.” He gently touched her shoulder and it was as if a weight had been lifted off her. 

“Lucifer?” Chloe’s voice came out at almost a whisper but he heard it.

“Hello, Detective. I heard you were missing something?” Lucifer said with a smile as he pushed one of the shadow creatures over away from the door with his foot and walked in the house. At the same time he turned around and crooked a finger outside. 

“Urchin, inside.” 

“Hold on, I am waiting on an answer.” Trixie’s voice floated in the door. 

“Why don’t you both come in and that solves some of our problems.” Lucifer somehow sounded annoyed and pissed while also amused. 

Trixie and a man in a very bright suit soon entered the doorway and a lot of reactions happened at once. 

Maze hissed.

Dan and Chloe raced forward and folded their daughter in their arms.

Linda, Eve, and Annie gasped.

Amenadial, however, was the oddest. He fell over his own feet and landed on his butt. 

That of course brought everyone’s attention to him and half the room stared in shock at the normally calm angel. The man in pink walked over to him and put his hand out to help him up. Amenadial stared at it. Lucifer was apparently done waiting. 

“Yes, brother, that is him. Father is standing in front of you while you sit on your ass. Are you going to get up or are you staying there for the rest of eternity?”

Amenadial still didn’t say anything but took his father’s hand to get up. Once he was standing he just continued to stare. His gaze had also been joined by everyone else in the room beside Lucifer and Trixie. 

“So, why did you kill all the dinosaurs?” Trixie asked as she maneuvered her way out of her parents arms and just stood next to them. 

“Really, that’s your question?” Lucifer sounded disappointed.

“It’s one of them, Lucifer stop judging my questions.” Trixie turned to Lucifer and wagged a finger at him. She then reached down and petted Doniam who had made himself comfortable at her feet. 

“Well Miss Espinoza, I did it because they had reached the height of what they could be. I wanted a clean slate for my next creation. I choose a quick and easy way to kill them off so that it would be the least painful it could be.” God apparently had no issues with being stared at and decided to make himself comfortable on the couch that had been abandoned when Lucifer walked in. 

“I get that. It sucks though, they sound like they were super cool.” Trixie shrugged and firmly ignored Lucifer rolling his eyes behind her. 

“TRIXIE.” Chloe apparently was back to herself. 

“Hi mom, hi dad. I know that you are angry but in my defense it was a God-given quest.” She quickly pointed at God who just nodded his head. 

“That is true, I do apologize though because I didn’t truly think it through. I didn’t need to involve the young lady in my own apologies to my son.” God looked at Lucifer who was leaning up against the wall and ignoring his father. 

“Ok, but where were you exactly?” Dan asked, he apparently needed more information to put it all together. 

“Oh come on, Daniel.” If that didn’t bring back memories for everyone in the room.

“I was in Hell. And don’t worry, I wasn’t in any danger. Lucifer had all the demons stay away from me, even before he knew the human walking through Hell was me.” Trixie had a placating hand on both of her parents but that didn’t seem to be doing anything.

“But you have been gone all day, Trix.” Maze said with an odd look on her face.

“Yes, but I was fine Maze.”

“What does all day have to do with anything?” Linda asked as she slowly walked over to Lucifer. 

“Time moves differently in Hell, Doctor. It was a bit longer than a day for Beatrice.” Lucifer said as she slowly wrapped him up in a hug. He didn’t react for a moment but then wrapped his arms around her as well.

“So how long are we talking here?” Annie asked from the other side of the room.

“I’m sorry, who are you?” Lucifer apparently noticed her for the first time.

“Oh, I am Annie, Dan’s girlfriend. I am all in the know about this stuff, just interested.” Annie waved a hand like it was nothing.

Lucifer looked her over for a moment before moving his eyes back to Dan. “Well done, Douche. I am impressed.”

“Dude!”

“Lucifer!” Linda pulled back from the hug and swatted him on the arm.

“What?” He said as he playfully rubbed his arm in pain. “But either way, it was a few weeks in Hell. But like she said, no one bothered her by my command. Even before I knew it was the Urchin.” 

“Well, there was Lilith.” Trixie offered up unhelpfully.

“Yes, well Lil struggles with leaving my side. We were the first beings down there and she took care of me after my fall.” Lucifer waved a hand like it was nothing.

“You met my mother?” Maze asked aghast.

“You met Lilith?” Eve’s old hatred bled through into her tone. 

“Umm, yes.” Trixie shrugged, “not for long. Once she smelled Maze on me, Lucifer figured it out and took me to his throne room.”

“It’s a beautiful room isn’t it.” Maze had a dreamy look on her face and not for the first time the people she surrounded herself with worried about her being homesick.

“Ok, so let’s just clear this up. God sent my 16 year old daughter on a quest to Hell to bring Lucifer back to earth. She was missing for a day on earth but was actually there for a few weeks. She met the Lilith, the first women and the first resident of Hell. and now has come back accompanied by God, Lucifer and two shadow dog creatures. Anything else?” Chloe hands were flying around trying to put all the pieces together. 

Lucifer pushed himself off the wall and walked over to Chloe’s distressed figure. He grabbed her hands and pulled them and Chloe into his chest and hugged her. He buried his head into her hair and began whispering to her.

“It’s ok Detective. Everything is ok now and the spawn is home safe. I am so sorry, I would have brought her home immediately if I had checked to see who the human was but I didn’t, I was curious to see how far they would go.”

Chloe slowly began to relax and lean into the hug. By the time he was done speaking, it was hard to tell where Lucifer began and Chloe ended, the hug was so close. 

“Lucifer, tell me this isn’t a dream.” She whispered into his coat.

“No, Chloe. This isn’t a dream, I am really here and if my father is to be believed then I am here to stay.” Lucifer gave a small chuckle as he began and slowly rubbed her back.

Chloe’s head popped up from his chest and stared at him. “Here to stay?”

Before Lucifer could reply, God butted in. “Yes, Miss Decker. My son will never have to go back to Hell if I have anything to say about it. I have seen errors in the way I treated him before and I am working on getting him to forgive me. He may live here on Earth for as long as he likes and then when the time comes, he will be welcomed back into Heaven where he will be with you humans he cares about so much.” 

“Lucifer, Father that is truly amazing but what about Hell?” Amenadial asked.

“Your siblings will each be taking a turn for a couple hundred years before another takes their place. Jael is down there now and when it is time another will change places with him. Lucifer will never have to go down there again and neither will you, Amenadial. I know you spent some time down there when Lucifer first took his vacation.”

“Thank you father, truly.” Amenadial bowed his head to his father once he was done speaking. 

“Amenadial, I would also like to meet my grandson, if that is ok with you and the lovely doctor.” God said as he looked over at Linda who was still where Lucifer had left her. 

She was speechless but hesitantly nodded her consent. Once she got her words back though, “Not tonight, tomorrow if that is ok Sir. It has been a trying night tonight.”

“Of Course, I can help bring you 3 back to your house without waking him if that would be helpful.” God offered.

“Uhh, yes please Father. We hate having to wake him up.” Amenadial stood up and walked over to Linda. 

“Wonderful, we can take our leave now. Lucifer I would like to speak with you more tomorrow if you would allow it.” God said as he looked over at his son still wrapped up in his miracles arms.

“Sure, Father.”

With that Linda, Amenadial, and God walked into Trixie’s room and disappeared with a flash of light. Those left in the living room were silent until Maze couldn’t handle it anymore.

She walked over to Trixie and held a hand out. “My blade.”

Trixie gave her a half smile before removing it from her belt and placing it in the demon’s hand. She stopped Maze before she moved away though to pull another little dagger out of her boot and hand that one to her as well. Maze gave her a raised eyebrow and smirk before turning away.

“Come on Evie, I don’t want to stay here with all this emotion. It’s making me sick.” She placed her hand out to Eve who skipped up to take it with a smile.

Lucifer raised his gaze enough to see the both of them together and gave a smile. “I assume you will be by tomorrow Mazikeen.”

“Only just to see Redbite.” Maze said as she and Eve walked out the door. 

Lucifer laughed and called through the open door. “He missed you too Mazikeen.”

Maze didn’t care to give him an answer and soon the sound of her motorcycle filled the night. 

Once again the room was silent except this time you could hear Chloe speaking softly to Lucifer. 

Annie walked over to Dan and took his hand. He gave her a pained smile and kissed her knuckles. 

“So, Dad, I think I am coming home with you tonight….” Trixie said awkwardly. 

“And who decided that?” Dan asked with his hands on his hips.

Trixie didn’t speak her answer just pointed towards Chloe and Lucifer who had barely moved. Dan let out a sigh and nodded.  
“Your mother and I will be talking about your punishment for this tomorrow, young lady. Do not for one second think that because God is your excuse that you are getting out of this.” 

“I know and I understand. I will accept any punishment that is dueled out.” Trixie nodded with a pleased smile on her face. 

“Ok, get your bag and let’s go. You are going to school tomorrow so you might want to try and get some sleep.” Dan said with a no nonsense look on his face. 

Trixie knew better than to argue and went and grabbed her actual school supplies and her coat for tomorrow. She didn’t worry about clothes and figured she had something at her dad’s to wear. On her way back out of her room she stopped next to her mom and Lucifer.

“I am so sorry that I worried you mom, and I love you.” Chloe pulled herself out of Lucifer’s arms and gave her daughter a hug. 

“I know and your dad is right. We will be talking about this all tomorrow but get going. You need sleep before school even if you did just spend weeks in Hell.” Chloe gave her a kiss on the cheek and then released her daughter from her arms. 

“I am glad that you are back Lucifer.” Then she gave him a hug around the waist and smiled at his squirming. 

“Yes, Yes spawn. I suppose I have you to thank for that. But seriously, please never do that again. And now, get off me.” He wiggled his fingers at her and she released him with another smile. 

“Ok, see you guys tomorrow. Come Dad and Annie.” With that she turned around and pulled her father and almost step-mother (Uh, now when is he going to propose) out of the house. 

“And now there were two.” Lucifer said with a smile.

Chloe looked up into his face and gave a short chuckle. “You are really here.”

“Yes, darling. I am really here and I won’t leave ever again. Unless you tell me too, please don’t.” Lucifer started off confident and slowly the nerves creeped into his voice, now that everyone was gone. 

“Never.” Chloe promised. His answering smile was as bright as the stars that he had created. “Now, are you going to kiss me or what?”

Lucifer just leaned down and met her lips with his for the first time in centuries. Her lips were as soft and warm as he had remembered. Soon they ran out of breath and he pulled away with a small smile.

“Now what is this I hear about all of my white shirts being stolen from my closet?”

Chloe’s face turned as red as a tomato and she buried it into his chest again. He wrapped his arms around her tighter and gave her a kiss on the head. 

“It’s quite alright Chloe. I love the idea of you having them.”

“You do?” Chloe’s reply came out muffled.

“Well, I love anything you do, so pretty much.” Lucifer said as nonchalantly as possible. 

“I love you too, Lucifer.” Chloe said as she looked up into his eyes.

He gave her another smile and this time answered her properly after another kiss. 

“And I love you Chloe Decker.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Latin translations

“take me to hell so that I may retrieve what has been lost. take me to hell so that I may save Lucifer.”

“My lord.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know how this happened, I have the flu and I guess I needed to do something. This idea has been rattling around in my head since the season end and I guess I needed to get rid of it. I hope you like it!!
> 
> Leave a comment and a kudos if you do, they make me happy.


End file.
